Testing plays an important role in software development, and it can be a costly part of the development process. Many different aspects may be considered when determining what features are incorporated into a piece of software, including how components interact with each other. Particularly in complicated software, components are often developed separately, and it may be difficult to recognize potential bugs that can arise when the components are combined. Model-based testing is one approach that can be used to make testing more systematic and disciplined.